


Attitude Adjustment

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Weechesters, Young Winchesters, feet tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is out on a hunt and Dean thinks that Sam's annoyed, sassy attitude needs a little adjustment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment

John was out working on a hunt, leaving Sam sulking on his bed reading with Dean to watch over him. Dean wasn’t entirely sure what had gotten into him; all he knew was that he really missed seeing Sam smile, and he was in a sort of goofy mood. Sam had sometimes smiled when he was a very little kid, but now that he was a teenager… A grin rarely graced his lips. Dean padded over to the bed and plopped down next to Sam.

"Whatcha readin’ Sammy?" Dean asked.

"A book." Sam retorted.

Dean rolled his eyes, “What book?”

"One for school. Can you just let me read? I have a test Tuesday."

Dean sighed, “Not with that attitude.”

"Dean just leave me- ahHHCK!" Sam yelped in surprise as Dean rolled his little brother onto his stomach, the book was lost to the floor in the ensuing tussle, and straddled his back, holding him in a pin.

"Get off me!!" Sam argued, trying to wiggle his way out from under Dean, but the older Winchester had secured him well.

"You gotta learn not to talk so disrespectfully to your big brother!" Dean chuckled.

"You’re crushing me! Lose some weight, jerk!" Sam scowled, trying anything to get Dean to let him up.

"Oh, that’s it!" Dean warned, flipping around to face Sam’s feet. He grabbed his little brother’s ankles and pulled them up into his lap.

"W-Wait what are you doing??" Sam questioned nervously.

"Teaching you a lesson, bitch." Dean replied with an amused tone, "You’re still ticklish, right?" Sam tensed up. "And if I remember correctly, feet are your worst spot."

"N-No wait! You j-jerk! Let me up! Don’t!" Sam tried to kick his feet free, but Dean practically had them in a death grip.

"Ah ah ah! Not ‘til you cheer up! And apologize!"

With that Dean started to scribble his fingers all over Sam’s socked feet. Sam’s eyes bugged out and he slammed his face into the pillow under him. His hands curled into fists, balling up the sheets near him as he tried desperately to keep from laughing. His feet flexed and scrunched and wiggled, trying to get away, but it was to no avail.

Dean’s fingers danced over his little brother’s soles, wiggled over the heels, scratched and poked at the balls and arches, and lightly scribbled under his toes. Sam was shaking and squirming with barely contained laughter when Dean decided to make it about a thousand times worse.

He peeled off Sam’s socks one at a time, watching as Sammy scrunched his toes in the cooler air that felt new against his bared skin.

"Dean- please don’t!" Sam pleaded from underneath his brother, "Please let me go!"

"Well maybe if I lost some weight, you could get out of this yourself.” Dean answered, his voice riddled with annoyance.

"Wait- no I didn’t mehehEHEHEHEANN HAHAHANO NO STOPPIT AHHAHAHAHA DEHEHEHEAN DEAN! HAHAHADEEEEAAHAHAHAN PLEASE HAHAHA!" Sam cackled as Dean dug into his soles with both hands, vigorously scribbling and scratching over every inch of skin they could reach.

Sam laughed and squirmed and beat his fists against the mattress, but nothing he could do would lessen the horrible ticklish sensations coursing through his feet. He was going crazy and squealing, and it didn’t seem like Dean was looking to let up any time soon.

Sam let out an absolute shriek when Dean’s fingers found their way up to a particularly sensitive spot just under Sam’s toes. He lost coherency when Dean figured that it was a nice little sweet spot and decided to focus his attention there.

"HAHAHAHAHANO PLE-HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA N-AHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOO-HAHahaHAHAHAhahahahaAHAAHA NONONONO HAHAHAHAH DE-AHHahaHAHAHAHAHA!" Sam screamed, peels of laughter pouring out of his mouth as he helplessly struggled underneath the older hunter. Sam was screwed and he knew it; he wasn’t getting out of this until Dean decided he was bored.

Dean raked his nails up and down Sam’s soles a few times and then drew patterns all across the arches. He scratched away at the balls of Sam’s feet and at his sanity, and then he would wiggle his fingers under and between Sam’s toes and make his giggles amplify tenfold.

Sam couldn’t take it anymore, there was no respite, no break, no nothing except Dean’s fingers and his feet. He screamed out one particularly desperate and exhausted sounding “please!”, and Dean finally started to slow down his attack.

"Alright now what do we say?"

"I-I hahahahaham sORRYHEHEHEHE PLEASE DEAN HAHAHAPLEASE!" Dean’s fingers were lightly tracing over Sam’s worst spots on his foot.

"You sure?"

"YES HAHAHA YES YES YES HAHAHA AHAHANOW PLEHEHEHHEASE STOPPIT HAHAHA!" Sam shrieked.

"Okay… Now admit I’m the best big brother in the world!" Dean ordered teasingly.

"No!" But then Dean dug his fingers into a spot right under his second toe and Sam squealed, "HAHAHANO NO MORE PLEASE HAHAHAOKAY AHAHAHAHA YOU’RE THE BEHEHEST BIG BROTHER EHEHEHEVER!"

"Alright alright. I think I’ve tortured you enough for today." Dean chuckled. He scrabbled his fingers over the wiggling feet before him one last time before releasing them, and they fell straight to the bed. Dean slid off of Sam and leaned down next to him, "You okay?"

Sam glanced up at him, face red and streaked with a few tear marks, “At least I can breathe finally.” Sam huffed, but he was still grinning.

"S’not my fault you’re so ticklish." Dean laughed, poking his brother’s side to accentuate the word ‘ticklish’.

Sam curled in on himself a bit and panted, “Don’t ever… Do that.. Again..”

"Ah come on, it wasn’t that bad," Dean snickered and won himself a classic Sam Winchester bitchface, "Besides, you like it.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and sarcastically remarked, “Oh, what gave it away? My screaming for you to stop or my constant struggling to get free?”

"Hey- don’t snark me!" Dean wiggled his fingers threateningly toward Sammy, "Besides I know you do. You told me when you were little that you loved it. You used to ask for me to tickle you all the time."

Sam turned even more red, “No I didn’t..” He weakly attempted to counter.

"Uh, yeah. You did." Dean grinned triumphantly.

"Well, I was just a dumb kid then…." Sam mumbled, "Either way I’m sure I didn’t ask for that.”

Dean laughed, patting Sam on the shoulder, “Okay, okay you’ve got me there.”

But then that smile came back to Sam’s face, and Dean loved it. He reveled in the sight of his little brother actually being happy.

"I’m gonna get you back one of these days." Sam warned.

"You and what army, pipsqueak?" Dean snickered.

"Just you wait." Sam yawned, it was late and he was getting rather tired.

"I’m not even ticklish Sammy, not gonna work on me." He grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes with a laugh, “We both know that’s a lie.”

Dean’s smug grin faltered a bit, “Well, you’re still just a little kid right now. Doubt you’ll ever be big enough to take me on.” 

"You’re gonna regret it when I do."

Dean just laughed and laid down next to Sam, comforting him and making sure he felt safe as he fell asleep in his big brother’s protective arms. Their dad probably wouldn’t be home tonight.

"But you still like it." Dean added quietly with a grin.

"Shut up." Sam’s cheeks turned red again.


End file.
